Em Busca do Mundo Perdido
by Marguerite T Kirk
Summary: Fic em homenagem a todos os moradores da Casa da Árvore (tlwcasadaarvoreyahoogrupos.com.br) que aguardam ansiosos a 4ª temporada de The Lost World. Os moradores partem, em uma expedição, para o Mundo Perdido em busca do grupo perdido TLW...
1. O início

CAPÍTULO I – O início

No despertar do século XXI, um grupo se reúne para partir em busca do grupo perdido TLW.

Atingirão a região especial do atual Parque Estadual da Serra Ricardo Franco, viajando através das cavernas místicas - Cavernas do Peruaçu, na Província Espeleológica do Bambuí, em Minas-Gerais. O trajeto foi escolhido para driblar as dificuldades encontradas pela expedição inglesa, comandada pelo professores Simon Chapman, Dave Clark e Derek Roddenburg, em julho de 2001, que seguiram os relatos e o provável trajeto do Coronel Percy Harrison Fawcett, feito em 1908.

Sabendo que a aventura será cheia de riscos, dificuldades e obstáculos, a líder, Taiza, juntamente com sua estrategista, a Major Simone, fez questão de selecionar profissionais de cada região do Brasil e do além mar - Portugal.

O grupo foi sendo montado gradativamente, de forma que todos estivessem entrosados e informados pelo menos 4 meses antes da partida. A escolha dos participantes iniciou nos centros de excelência para cada área de atividade de cada região. Após pesquisa sobre os profissionais, a líder e sua estrategista foram selecionando candidatos de cada área, para uma futura escolha. Os selecionados foram informados e convidados para participar, respondendo a questionários com informações técnicas e pessoais. Alguns não quiseram participar por motivos variados, geralmente de cunho pessoal. A seleção levou a formação de um grupo com 60 participantes, composto por um relator, cientistas, paleógrafos, relações públicas, advogados, historiadores e responsáveis técnico, jurídico e fiscal. Além do conhecimento técnico e da capacidade de trabalhar em equipe, todos deveriam ter noções de autodefesa (noção essa que será aperfeiçoada durante a viagem, direcionada para Kung Fu Shaolin do Norte e Capoeira) e treinamento em armas - branca e de fogo. Deveriam também estar em bom preparo físico, assim como deveriam ter noções de escalada, arvorismo, montanhismo, canoagem e rapel. O grupo foi dividido em sub grupos e cada um desses com um responsável.

Cada responsável, discutindo com seu grupo, solicitou os materiais necessários para cumprir o objetivo.

Devido à distribuição regional dos participantes, todas as informações foram fornecidas por meio eletrônico e teleconferências.

Todos têm um objetivo comum, mas cada um tem também seu próprio motivo para aderir a essa expedição. Uns pelo simples espírito de aventura, outros pelo conhecimento e enriquecimento científico ou pela possibilidade de riquezas arqueológicas, relíquias e artefatos ou descobrimento de novas espécies de vegetais ou animais, ou, simplesmente pelo reconhecimento futuro. Alguns sem aparentes objetivos pessoais.

A expedição está sendo patrocinada por um conjunto de entidades públicas, privadas e ONGs. Assim como os participantes, cada uma com um objetivo. Desde pesquisa da biodiversidade, de novas fontes de energia, de potencial alimentar até novas estratégias terapêuticas e bélicas.

A partida está marcada para o dia 31 de julho de 2004, logo após a convenção, que será realizada em São Paulo, capital.

A expedição seguirá em transporte aéreo até o município de Montes Claros, MG. Em seguida, em comboio especial seguirão até o acampamento de base, no município de Januária, aonde serão recebidos por guias locais que os levarão em transportes motorizados, e adequados, até o início da trilha, de onde seguirão, por conta própria. Para o restante da viagem levarão botes infláveis, alguns tipos de motores e veículos especiais que serão transportados em lombos de burros e alguns trenós sobre rodas puxados por cães.

Apenas a união de todos poderá fazer da expedição um sucesso.


	2. Os participantes, suas funções e objetos

COMENTÁRIOS:

Towanda: A expedição ainda não sai neste capítulo, mas logo estará partindo. Vamos ver no que dá, né?

Rinoa-Kistis: O Próximo capítulo já está pronto e esperando somente o resultado deste para ser publicado. Espero que continue gostando.

Nessa Reinehr: Que bom que gostou da idéia, e minhas dificuldades ainda estão aqui, me assombrando, mas agora com menos do que antes. E sobre a sua participação na fic: leia esse cap. e verá onde te encaixei.

Rosa: Como disse à Towanda, a partida ainda anão é nesse capítulo. Sobre o tamanho do capítulo, como você mesma identificou é apenas uma introdução, a história pra valer começa no próximo cap.

Jessica Smth: Não diria brigar, mas é lógico que em todo o grupo a desentendimentos, e como o nosso é um grupo, digamos que, "normal", não poderia ser diferente.

Jéssy: Bom, nesse capítulo você terá uma noção de quem são os exploradores. Mas no decorrer da história pode aparecer mais gente, ou até mesmo sair mais gente. É esperar pra ver.

Mary: Cometi um erro na expressão. Não vamos atrás dos explorados, e sim de vestígios de que eles realmente existiram, que realmente estiveram no plato, que realmente "o mundo perdido" existe, ....

Espero que tenha esclarecido suas dúvidas, e obrigada pelo toque. À todos, minhas desculpas pelo erro.

Priscila: Não pude alterar esse capítulo. Mas prometo tentar te encaixar em um dos grupos. Até lá, continue lendo.

Taiza: Não é porque já leu uma parte dos capítulos que não vai deixar review, né? Ainda to esperando!

CAPÍTULO II - Os participantes, suas funções e objetos.

**Parte 1 – Geral**

A expedição será formada por oito subgrupos: o principal, o de ciências, o da Saúde, o de paleógrafos, o de historiadores, o de relações públicas, o do suporte técnico e o de suporte jurídico-fiscal.

Cada subgrupo é representado por uma pedra preciosa brasileira – exclusiva ou de jazidas brasileiras, cuja cor ou característica define o grupo.

**GRUPO PRINCIPAL**

Formado pela líder, Taiza, por sua estrategista, a Major Simone e pelo relator oficial, Edson.

A líder é a responsável geral pela expedição.

É auxiliada diretamente pela estrategista, que distribui e cobra funções, traça as rotas, e todas as estratégias do grupo, desde a melhor forma de transporte até mesmo a hora e o local de cada descanso. Para essa função, conta com mapas das regiões. Alguns deles são cópias de antigos exploradores, outros são atuais, tomados por satélites e outros são digitalizados a partir de informações colhidas em antigos livros e relatos populares. Além dos mapas levará palm e laptops conectados a satélites e GPSs (_Global Positioning System) _– como cada aparelhos é capaz de receber sinais de rádio codificados de até 12 dos 24 satélites em órbita da Terra, a Major Simone possui dois modelos, o FX Map Color, que também mostra a tábua de marés, exclusivo do subgrupo principal e o RINO 120, que também funciona como rádio de comunicação, e, dessa forma poderá manter contato com cada subgrupo (cada responsável terá um GPS RINO 120).

Ao relator cabe não só a função de registrar detalhadamente cada passo, mas também a supervisão e distribuição dos transportes e materiais.

O grupo é representado pelo Cristal, devido à característica da pedra em si e pela definição. Pela pedra, por sua coloração branca e transparente com significado de energia. Pela definição: sólido de partículas coesas com arranjos geométricos variados que dão origem aos demais grupos de pedras.

**GRUPO CIENTÍFICO**

O maior grupo da expedição, composto por uma bióloga (Manu Jones), uma psicóloga (Nayara - Hannah), bioquímica, farmacêutica, botânica (Jéssica Smith, que será auxiliada por Eduardo, em pesquisa em agricultura), geóloga e gemologista (Maryanne Dashwood), veterinária (Ju Brosnan), zoóloga (Vânia), especialista ambiental (Patrícia), médica (Maria Célia) e paleontólogos.

Esse grupo será responsável pela pesquisa da região, aprimoramento e desenvolvimento de técnicas para sobrevivência do grupo, identificação de plantas e animais medicinais e venenosos e o desenvolvimento de antídotos específicos, identificação de novas espécies de plantas comestíveis, desenvolvimento de vacinas e estudo comportamental dos animais e dos povos.

A bióloga, juntamente com a veterinária, será também responsável pelos animais da expedição.

Para cumprirem todas essas funções levarão conjuntos de mines laboratórios para testes rápidos, simples ou complexos, como, mapeamentos genéticos. Levarão também Atlas virtuais e não virtuais para taxonomia. Estão devidamente autorizados pelo Conselho de Gestão do Patrimônio Genético (CGEN) para essa pesquisa. Trabalharão diretamente acoplados a internet, ligados aos bancos de DNA (ncbi), para comparação imediata dos mapas gênicos e registro das novas espécies. Utilizarão o GPS para registrar com exatidão o local de cada espécie encontrada.

Por esses fatores, a maior carga, em peso e volume, pertence a esse grupo.

A responsável por esse grupo é a bióloga Manu Jones.

O grupo é representado pela Turmalina, porque devido a sua grande variedade de cores, até mesmo em uma mesma gema, representa "todas as energias da natureza", numa alusão a todas as áreas da ciência. A cor desse subgrupo será a furta cor.

**GRUPO DA SAÚDE**

Um pequeno, mas muito importante grupo.

Composto pela médica (Maria Célia), uma enfermeira (Jéssica), a veterinária (Jú) e auxiliado pela psicóloga (Hannah).

Sua função será manter a saúde física e mental do grupo todo. Para tanto, utilizarão técnicas modernas com medicações e instrumentos de ponta e técnicas tradicionais, através da Medicina Tradicional Chinesa.

Levarão um hospital de campanha, com instrumentais modernos para pesquisa e tratamento, incluindo pequena sala de cirurgia, aparelhos de ultra-sonografia e endoscópios, e agulhas de acupuntura, sementes de mostarda preparadas, ventosas, moxa, e algumas fórmulas magistrais. E, claro, filtros solares, repelentes e pomadas Ledo.

A participação da médica no grupo científico é para estudar os métodos de cura dos povos da região e identificar possíveis doenças e formas de evitar contágios.

O grupo é representado pela Água-marinha, cuja cor varia do azul-marinho ao azul-esverdeado e significa saúde e felicidade.

**GRUPO DOS PALEÓGRAFOS**

Os paleógrafos iniciaram suas funções bem antes do início da expedição, auxiliando na leitura e decifrando antigos mapas, livros e relatos sobre a região.

Serão responsáveis pela tradução e interpretação de qualquer material encontrado durante a viagem. Serão capazes também de identificar e aprender as linguagens da região, servindo como interprete para o grupo.

Com especialidades em línguas latinas (Ayla-Keila e Jessy–Jejé e Fabi), anglicana (Lê e Fabi) e línguas nativas (Rosa) e auxiliadas por Nilda.

Para desenvolverem essas funções, contarão com o auxílio de livros, gráficos e computadores. Levarão os textos, devidamente incluídos nos palmtops, anteriormente estudados, para comparar com os que futuramente irão encontrar.

Ayla será a responsável do grupo.

O grupo é representado pela Sodalita cujo papel popular é a sabedoria / conhecimento. Sua cor é azul, com inclusões branca-leitosas.

**GRUPO DE HISTORIADORES **

Com uma função mista de historiador e arqueólogo, auxiliará o grupo de Paleógrafos.

Composto por Hannah, Ayla e Rosa.

A responsável será a Rosa.

O grupo é representado pela Alexandrita, descoberta pelo Czar Alexandre II, devido a sua cor: "esmeralda de dia e rubi à noite", porque a história tem sempre mais de uma versão. Embora a 1ª e as maiores jazidas sejam na Rússia, também é encontrada no Brasil.

**GRUPO DE RELAÇÕES PÚBLICAS**

Composto por uma jornalista (Vick) e uma Comunicóloga (Simone Bettin), que será a responsável pelo grupo.

Esse grupo é representado pelo Citrino: filha de Ametista (serva de Diana). Conta à história que quando nasceu, os raios brilhantes do sol bateram em seu rosto dando a ela uma aura dourada radiante. Sua energia focaliza a mente, emoções e intuições. Sua cor varia do amarelo claro a parda dourada.

**GRUPO DE SUPORTE TÉCNICO**

Responsável pela manutenção de todo o maquinário: instrumentais dos laboratórios e médicos, computadores e instrumentos de navegação, carros e motores, e materiais de suporte de vida: armas e máquina de dessalinização e purificação de água.

Esse grupo tem dois responsáveis: Fernando (cuidará do maquinário em geral) e Guilherme – Brian Scott (computadores e instrumentos de navegação), auxiliado por Eduardo (que também é o responsável pelo treinamento do grupo inteiro em Kung Fu Shaolin do Norte).

O grupo é representado pela Ametista, pois, significa proteção e o maquinário é fundamental para a sobrevivência da expedição. Sua cor é violeta.

**GRUPO JURÍDICO E FISCAL.**

Composto por três advogadas (Camila, Carol e Nessa Renehr – que auxiliará Eduardo no treinamento do grupo, com ensinamentos de Capoeira) e por uma escrita fiscal (Silvia).

As advogadas servirão de moderadoras, mediadoras entre o grupo e os povos da região, servindo também como defensoras.

Seus materiais serão livros e computadores com legislações.

A responsável será a Sílvia

O grupo é representado pela Obsidiana, que significa harmonia. Numa alusão a necessidade de coerência. Sua cor é preta com inclusões branco-acinzentadas.

Fazendo parte do material da expedição, alimentos não perecíveis como carnes salgadas e secas, frutas desidratadas, grãos em geral e farinhas e água potável. Num volume suficiente para manter o grupo durante toda a travessia dos túneis subterrâneos, com sobra para eventuais intercorrências. Além das rações para os animais. Incluído na "ração" diária, de todos os viventes da expedição, cálcio e vitamina D, que deverá ser usado durante toda a travessia pelas cavernas, como profilático da osteomalácea, uma vez que ficarão cerca de dois meses sem luz solar.

**Parte – 2 – individual**

Cada explorador recebeu um GPS modelo ForetRex 201 com bateria de lítio recarregável, devido a sua praticidade – leve e montada no braço, como um relógio.

Todos foram orientados quanto ao vestuário mais apropriado para a expedição uma vez que o clima da província espeleológica é tropical semi-árido, com média anual de 24ºC e estará no final do período de estiagem. Além disso, todo o trajeto, dentro das cavernas, terá pequena variação de umidade e temperatura. Deverão ter um "enxoval" mínimo composto de botas de cano alto e solado resistente e confortável, luvas para frio e escaladas, macacões de frio, etc. Deverão evitar casacos e roupas com cintos e pontas, por questões de segurança. Mas terão plena liberdade para variação dentro desse básico.

Apesar de todo o trabalho ser em grupo, cada um é cada um, com sua particularidade, e, respeitando isso, a líder autorizou a inclusão de objetos particulares, desde que não ultrapassasse um volume cúbico de 22,5 litros ou um peso de 7Kg. Variando desde pequenas jóias, lembranças, fotos, amuletos, etc, até material de trabalho.


	3. CapituloIII Parte1

Antes de tudo gostaria de agradecer as palavras de carinho e incentivo de todos vocês e pedir desculpas pela demora do 3° capítulo - apesar dele ter sido escrito no mesmo momento que os 2 primeiros.

Devido à reclamação de alguns, colocarei a parte 1 e 2 do capítulo III (já que elas são, ainda, pequenas), mas para a continuação, preciso de respostas (sem reclamação ou ameaças ou chantagens), apenas porque vocês elegerão o nome símbolo ... leiam e saberão

**Priscila** – as personagens que foram citadas diretamente foram aquelas que me autorizaram a inclusão e que me deram dados para compô-las ou, que pelas trocas de mensagens no grupo pude ter dados para tal. Não se preocupe, você está na minha fic, apesar de não ter me dado autorização, eu já havia dado alguns diálogos, mas, para que sua personagem tenha corpo, você pode me enviar dados (profissão, hobbies, coisas que gosta de fazer, desejos / sonhos, nome do seu personagem, etc) para meu e-mail, de forma privada

**Towanda** – só para dizer obrigada por todo o incentivo e apoio

**Nessa Reinehr** – que bom que você gostou; espero que a estória continue agradando. Em relação a postagem, foi meu braço direito (esquerdo, pernas, etc) Taiza quem conseguiu (e quem coloca sempre). Claro que você estará em minha fic!

**Rosa** – muito obrigada pelos elogios. Espero não decepcioná-la. Quanto ao tamanho dos capítulos, bom acho que serão maiores, pelo menos vou tentar. Apesar de que subdividi os capítulos: na verdade denominei de capítulos o que deveriam ser "partes", caracterizando cada fase e eles são divididos em "partes". Respondendo a sua pergunta, não, nunca se quer acampei no quintal de casa, mas a gente vai pesquisando e trocando idéias...

**Jéssica Smith** – bom, não pretendo fazer tumultos, mas num grupo grande sempre será possível, afinal, não é isso que sempre acaba acontecendo na Casa da Árvore? rsrs. Já descrevi as armas e em breve vocês começarão a usá-las

**Jessy** – espero que você tenha gostado dos exploradores e de suas funções rsrsrs. Também concordo que não haveria melhor líder que a Taiza, e ela ficou muito feliz por estar ao lado da Simone Zezé. Pretendo dar sempre alguma informação legal e verdadeira. Obrigada pelas palavras e beijos

**Nay** – espero desenvolver sua personagem dentro das suas expectativas. Vou tentar não me demorar muito nas postagens

**Rinoa-Kistis** – espero continuar agradando!

**Guilherme** e **Eduardo Boteon** – apesar de vocês não terem enviado reviews pelo fanfiction, recebi pelo e-mail. Agradeço pelas palavras e pelos dados e informações. Com certeza pedirei ajuda a vocês quando precisar

**CAPÍTULO III – A Partida**

**Parte 1 – A chegada ao acampamento**

O grupo chega no acampamento de base às 16:00h do dia 03 de agosto de 2004.

O atraso devido ao mau tempo (estragos nas vias de acesso) obriga a líder, Taiza, a refazer os planos, contando com a ajuda de sua estrategista, a Major Simone:

Pessoal... Atenção...- chama a líder - vamos pernoitar aqui. O responsável de cada grupo deve acompanhar o desmonte e a guarda dos materiais.

Por que não podemos partir agora? Já estamos atrasados... devemos...- dizia Ayla quando foi bruscamente interrompida por Rosa, que exaltada exclama:

É isso mesmo! Temos que recuperar o tempo perdido! - agitando o resto do grupo

Calma, calma pessoal - diz Taiza, tentando retomar o controle

Gente, tenham calma! Vamos ouvir a explicação! Não podemos por tudo a perder agora – diz Maria Célia

OK, Taíza, justifique - diz Ayla

Bom, para isso vou solicitar a ajuda da minha estrategista, a Major Simone

Vocês foram informados de todos os riscos possíveis dessa viagem. Alguns podem ser evitados apenas se respeitarmos determinados fatos. O primeiro é não iniciarmos a travessia ao anoitecer, pelo risco de atingirmos a parte mais perigosa cansados e sem local apropriado para o descanso.

Não estou entendendo!! - exclama Rosa, e, continuando - estaremos dentro de uma caverna! A noite e o dia serão iguais!

É... - respondem alguns, com tom entre dúvida e surpresa.

A claridade será artificial durante quase toda a trajetória - continua Major Si - mas em alguns pontos teremos algumas entradas de luz natural e precisamos atingí-las durante o dia. A Manu e a Maria Célia podem explicar melhor.

Mesmo sem a luz natural, nosso organismo mantém um ritmo dia-noite, chamado ciclo nictemérico, onde há gritantes diferenças de níveis de enzimas e hormônios, principalmente o cortisol - diz Maria Célia, e continuando - devemos respeitar esse ciclo e aproveitar os poucos pontos de luz natural ou a fadiga nos impedirá, e estaremos derrotados antes da metade do trajeto.

E isso ocorre com os animais - continua Manu, falando num tom sarcástico – que, ao contrário de nós, seres inteligentes, respeitam os ciclos da natureza, pelo instinto.

Se nossos animais de tração e transporte entrarem em colapso, mesmo que estejamos inteiros, nossa missão estará perdida - fala Edson

Ok, argumentaram muito bem! Damos por encerrada a sessão e o martelo bate a favor da líder - falam em tom de brincadeira, para encerrar a discussão, sem mal-estar, a Carol e a Camila

Certo - respondem alguns

Então vamos aos afazeres - diz Gio

Vamos descansar, temos que dormir cedo, o Sol vai nascer às 6:17 horas. A corneta despertará todos nesse horário. Levantaremos acampamento às 7:30horas – diz a major Si.

Tão cedo??!! - reclamam Ayla e Jú

Sim - responde Taiza

Os guias nos levarão até o final da trilha de carros, cerca de 2 horas de viagem. Isso significa que atingiremos o local às 9:30 horas.

E depois? - pergunta Iarinha

Os carros serão montados, os animais de tração atrelados, os de carga montados - responde Manu, auxiliada por Edson e Fernando.

Cerca de 1 hora depois estaremos iniciando a caminhada pela trilha, em direção ao norte. A previsão em tempos de estiagem, com pouca bagagem, é de 3 a 4 horas. Mas a chuva extra da semana anterior castigou a região, a trilha deve estar difícil. Não poderemos forçar os animais. A maior parte dos alagados deve estar intransponível, sem contar com o maior risco de cobras. Isso significa que faremos o percurso por trajetos alternativos, mais difíceis que o original. Em resumo, acamparemos no meio do caminho e somente amanhã atingiremos as cavernas - completa a Major Si

Faremos um rápido descanso, daremos água e comida aos animais - diz Manu

E para nós também, né? - diz, brincando, Jejé.

Sim, todos os componentes da expedição serão devidamente hidratados e alimentados - responde, rindo, Maria Célia.

Devemos entrar na caverna o mais tardar à 14:30 horas, ainda com grande claridade. Isso para uma mais fácil adaptação de todos nós - explica Taiza

Bom, gente, são quase cinco e meia da tarde e logo vai anoitecer - diz Patrícia - e essa será nossa última noite ao luar, até completarmos a travessia das cavernas ...

Então vamos curtir, em volta da fogueira, cantando, tocando, e conversando, esse quinto dia de lua cheia – diz Silvia

Desde que a Ayla não cante – brinca Hannah

Ei! Que é isso? – exclama Ayla

Oras, e a estória dos Irmãos Tão? A lady Ca não era você? Então... quase acabou com o casamento da Margarida, Roquis Tão, Verônica e Melão! - continua, brincando, Hannah

Ah... é verdade... - acata, também sorrindo, Ayla, e todos riem e começa a descontração.

E, seguindo a "ordem", todos se reuniram ao redor da fogueira. Mas antes, o responsável de cada grupo supervisionou a descarga e reacomodação dos materiais e dos animais, conforme a solicitação inicial da líder da expedição.

Os guias locais trouxeram carnes de caça e peixes e o Edson logo se propôs a ser o churrasqueiro.

Como costume da região, os animais abatidos foram totalmente aproveitados. Prepararam o couro de forma que pudessem ser usados como forro protetor para uso dos cães ou cobertura dos animais de tração ou até mesmo para o fundo das barracas. As carnes e partes menos nobres, no nosso ponto de vista, mas de grande valor nutritivo, como vísceras e ossos grandes, foram destinadas aos cães. As carnes de "consumo humano" foram separadas e também preparadas. A destinada ao consumo no jantar foi entregue ao Edson, que assumiu inteiramente o preparo. O restante foi preparado para viagem, na própria gordura.

Como símbolo de fartura, os peixes seriam o último prato a ser servido.

O cheiro do churrasco embriagava e contagiava todos, envolvendo o grupo num clima de comemoração.

Todos conversaram, contaram estórias e histórias, fomentados por dados dos guias. Cantaram ao som de violões, flauta e percussão até que o relógio marcou 22:00 horas, e Taiza disse: "Tá na hora".

E, ao estilo da família Jonh Boy, todos foram dizendo boa noite e direcionando-se para suas barracas, com a sensação mista de felicidade, realização e ansiedade pelo que viria.


	4. CapituloIII Parte2

CAPÍTULO III – A Partida

**Parte 2 – Levantando acampamento**

Seis horas e dezenove minutos, o céu começa a clarear, o sol começa a nascer. A água para o desjejum já está no fogo, colocada pelos guias. O aroma das frutas e raízes assadas na fogueira invade o ambiente.

Ta-tá-tá-tá-táááá. Soa a corneta-despertador

- Pessoal, chegou a grande hora, vamos! – diz, radiante, a líder.

Aos poucos se ouve barulhos e se percebe movimentos em cada barraca. Alguns resmungos, algumas risadas...

E, gradativamente o grupo vem se chegando à fogueira, para o desjejum. Para o começo de um novo dia de trabalho. O dia que todos estavam esperando!

Ayla e Jú são as últimas a chegar, sonolentas, mas felizes e já prontas para o trabalho.

A chuva fina que caiu durante a noite baixou a temperatura, mas não os ânimos do grupo.

Gente, esse dia terá um significado especial para o resto de nossas vidas, diz Maria Célia, brindando com a caneca de chá.

Sim, dia quatro de agosto!!! - exclama Vânia

Quem sabe numerologia? - pergunta Rosa

ou o quadrado mágico? - pergunta Aline

Ah, lá no Rio de Janeiro logo iriam pensar no jogo do bicho - diz rindo Camilla, e, continuando, fala - deixa eu ver ... 4 8 ... 12. Bom podemos usar o 12 ou o 3. Deixa eu lembrar... 3 é BURRO e 12, ELEFANTE. Qual dos dois vamos escolher para ser nosso mascote?

E todos riem

Hum, é difícil... Mas a Manu e a Maria Célia não podem opinar - diz Arlete

Por que não?! - pergunta, indignada, Manu

Ora, é muito simples - responde Arlete - vocês, com certeza, vão escolher pela capacidade biológica, nutricional e etc - terminando a frase com um sorriso no rosto.

Todos, inclusive as duas, soltam uma sonora gargalhada.

Mas isso é discriminação - fala, ainda rindo Maria Célia

Eu concordo - fala Manu, se esforçando para falar, ainda pegando o fôlego depois do último ataque de riso – além do mais, nesses aspectos que você enumerou, os 2 são parecidos: resistentes, bons trabalhadores, dóceis, ao mesmo tempo que turrões.

Essa explicação biológica levou o grupo a mais uma gargalhada.

Após um pequeno período de silêncio, e voltando para o assunto do animal a ser escolhido, Ayla propõem:

Então, que tal um concurso?

Tinha que ser... - fala reticente a Lê, até então quietinha.

- Qual será o prêmio do vencedor? - pergunta Edson

Como sempre, uma surpresa, uma agradável surpresa - responde Lê

Uma boa idéia - diz Taiza – Vamos fazer o seguinte: cada grupo, enquanto providencia a arrumação do seu material, escolhe um. Quando nos reunirmos para a partida escolheremos.

Perfeito! - exclama Silvinha - e ele será nosso mascote e nosso grito de guerra.

Isso - respondem quase em coro.

Podemos ter nosso mascote e nosso número de sorte, pelo Tarô, pelas Runas ou simplesmente pela numerologia - diz Rosa - quem sabe alguma coisa?

Bom, posso falar alguma coisa em relação ao Tarô – responde Fabi, e continua - a carta número III significa "A Imperatriz"

E qual o significado? – pergunta Mary

Muito bonito e forte.- começa a responder Fabi, quando é interrompida pela Major Si:

E...? Que mais?

Deixa de ser agoniada Si, pode falar Fabi - diz Ayla

Vocês duas querem parar! Desse jeito a gente vai terminar de arrumar os materiais e ainda não descobrimos o significado, fala Hannah, num tom que as deixou sem saber se estava brincando ou brigando.

Bom, como eu dizia - continua Fabi - pela letra que representa, o Gimel, é o símbolo da mão que agarra, numa alusão a todos os receptáculos e canais da Natureza. Significa a abertura para o sublime e sua assimilação, vida que pode ser renovada constantemente...

Nossa, que lindo - exclama Taiza, enquanto observa a nítida emoção estampada no rosto de todos os exploradores.

Sim, muito lindo - continua Fabi - é uma tríade que representa os três aspectos do conhecimento: o conhecimento em si, o conhecedor e aquilo que é conhecido. Esse último é a Mãe e receptáculo de tudo e todos. Representa a capacidade de se adaptar, representa a vida em progressão. Para a maioria dos estudiosos, está ligada ao planeta Vênus, a deusa Vênus, a Ísis e a Hera.

Vênus corresponde a Afrodite - completa Rosa - bela e amante da beleza e do corpo, mas também capaz de julgar e dar conselhos sábios, e, como disse Greene, "Do seu ato de amor provém a arte da civilização"

E Ísis? - pergunta inquieta Jéssica

Isis, uma deusa egípcia que reina sobre a Natureza

E Hera? - pergunta Priscila

Hera é a rainha dos Céus, na mitologia grega. Representa o aspecto feminino que está relacionado ao masculino. Protetora – responde Rosa

E tem mais - fala empolgada Fabi - na extremidade superior do cedro da Imperatriz há o símbolo alquímico do Antimônio, o símbolo invertido de Vênus

Nossa! - fala, surpreso Fernando

Que foi? - pergunta Nilda

O antimônio liga-se a todos os metais, exceto ao ouro, por isso é utilizado em sua purificação, quando derretido – responde Fernando

Como assim? – pergunta, novamente, Nilda, para alívio de todos que também não entenderam

O ouro está, naturalmente, misturado a outros metais, ele é derretido e o antimônio é acrescido. Ele funciona como uma espécie de imã geral: todos os metais se grudam nele, deixando o ouro completamente puro - termina a explicação.

Puxa! Impressionante! – fala Carol

Será que a Marguerite sabe disso? - fala Edson - levando o grupo a mais uma gargalhada

Fala mais Fabi - diz Simone Bettin, sempre ávida por novos conhecimentos

Bom, A Imperatriz simboliza as formas cósmicas da criação: energia e matéria

Lindo - diz Maria Célia - é o YIN e o YANG, os oposto complementares e indissociáveis que formam a Unidade. É a base da Medicina Tradicional Chinesa, da Filosofia Taoista.

Nossa, as coisas nunca estão isoladas nem são aleatórias - fala Jú

Essa é a carta? - pergunta curiosa Jejé

Sim - responde Fabi

É bonita, e tem muitos símbolos - fala Jejé

É verdade - continua Fabi - vejam: o cedro e a coroa significam que governa o mundo; a lua a seus pés, o domínio sobre o mundo sublunar; as 12 estrelas rodeando sua cabeça, sugere os 12 signos do zodíaco e os ciclos da natureza; as suas asas, o vento; o lírio, a pureza, bondade e beleza.

Maria Célia, já que você falou do Taoísmo, qual o significado do "3"? - pergunta Edson

Peraí Ed, a Fabi ainda não falou da carta XII, temos que saber antes de escolhermos - -diz Vânia

Ok, mas depois você responde, certo Maria Célia?

Certo... mas é meio complexo, vou gastar mais do que 1 hora para explicar. Na verdade, acho que vou falar todo o trajeto – responde, brincando Maria Célia

Vai, Fabi, e a carta XII? – pergunta Vânia

A carta XII representa "O Enforcado"...

Cruzes, vou votar no 3 - interrompe Priscila

- Calma gente, não é assim - fala Fabi - a carta XII significa a provação, sacrifício voluntário, significa o braço estendido, a expansão e a realização.

E a carta em si? - pergunta Patrícia

A forma como o homem está pendurado, de cabeça para baixo, com os braços para trás e uma das pernas fletida, é uma alusão ao símbolo alquímico que indica conclusão, representando uma solução, uma saída; simboliza a contemplação e a autocrítica – completa Fabi.

E tem algum correspondente na Mitologia, Fabi? - pergunta Rosa

Sim, Teseu, aquele que derrotou o Minotauro.

Êta que continua difícil escolher qual dos dois - exclama Ayla, num tom entre a seriedade e a brincadeira

Ainda não falamos na numerologia – reclama Aline

Bom, na numerologia não há muita diferença do que já foi falado: o "3" significa a Trindade, a forma, o Absoluto... – explica Rachel

E o número 12? – pergunta aflita Mary

O "12" – continua Rachel – é a harmonia perfeita: 12 meses do ano, 12 signos do zodíaco, 12 filhos de Jacó, 12 discípulos de Jesus e Krishna

Ai... tá difícil escolher! – exclama Ayla – os dois são TDB

TDB... faz Ayla e alguns do grupo suspirarem, lembrando do que significa!

Brian, e matematicamente falando, o que você tem a nos dizer? – pergunta Edson, com intuito de trazer para a mais pura realidade todas que estavam suspirando, nas nuvens, ainda pelo TDB...

o "3" é um número primo e o "12", múltiplo dele

Isso quer dizer que se combinam... – fala suspirando Jejé

Tá difícil de escolher – retruca Iarinha

É como estou falando desde o começo – fala Ayla

Pouco a pouco todos vão se levantando, restando Brian e Maria Célia, que continuam pensando no significado dos números.

Vendo os dois ainda próximos à fogueira Ayla retruca:

Ei, vocês vão deixar os outros fazerem seus trabalhos??!!

Não – responde Maria Célia - nós já fizemos, acordamos antes da corneta ...

Agora estamos no recreio - finaliza Brian -em tom de brincadeira

E os dois continuam...

A líder Taiza e sua estrategista, Major Si, supervisionam tudo e todos. Afinal, a responsabilidade do êxito da missão é das duas!

O relator, Edson, não perde um só dado. As relações públicas também e os jornalistas não pedem um só dado e tiram fotos para a posteridade.

Todos estão felizes, motivados por sonhos, expectativas e esperanças.Todos querem encontrar o grupo perdido TLW! Além disso, cada um quer, também, realizar seu desejo secreto.

Brian e Maria Célia levantam-se radiantes, os resultados têm significado de sucesso!

O responsável de cada grupo dá por encerrado as missões: a arrumação do material e a escolha do bicho: "Ok, estamos prontos"

- Ótimo, tudo pronto na hora certa! – exclama, feliz, a líder ao que a sua estrategista completa:

Excelente, somos uma boa equipe!

E aí? Vamos ao resultado do bicho? - diz Edson, sabendo que alguns retrucariam e continua - Eu proponho uma chamada

Chamada? - retruca Ju

Como na escola? - reclama Gracyelle

Sim para a primeira e não para a segunda pergunta- fala Ed

E as duas riem

Continuando, a líder Taiza chamará o responsável de cada grupo para se posicionar, com sua equipe, conforme a ordem ideal de partida. Estou certo Major Si? - continua Edson

Sim, é isso mesmo, fala a estrategista

Então, quando ela chamar, o responsável, ao se encaminhar para a posição, diz o nome do escolhido. Eu e a Silvia anotaremos, rapidamente contaremos os votos e gritaremos - conclui Edson.

Ok – respondem como um coro bem ensaiado

Então, se existe aqui alguém que possa desistir dessa aventura, que fale agora ou siga para sempre com a líder Taiza – fala brincando, sempre com intenção de agitar, Ayla

E o grupo ri e se entreolha. Ninguém se quer pensa nessa possibilidade. Todos querem viver essa inesquecível aventura e, claro, viver para contá-la, em todos os seus mínimos detalhes.

Com a palavra, a líder Taiza - retorna Edson

Obrigada, comecemos...

E assim ela fez

Com todos os carros posicionados, iniciaram a jornada gritando ???????????

Os repórteres que acompanhavam o grupo e fotografaram cada fase, fazem agora uma foto histórica: todos a frente do comboio

nota da autora: deixem na review seu voto com relação ao mascote.


End file.
